Todo puede pasar cuando tienes diecinueve
by KristenMaggiePattz
Summary: Edward es un chico común y corriente hasta que cuando cumple los diecinueve años, un cambio repentino y un amor inesperado interferiran en su destino. Su amada le mostrará un nuevo mundo que él ni se imaginaba, el mundo vampírico.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer Capítulo: Mi cumpleaños. **

Ugh, diecinueve. Me daba escalofríos con solo pensar el número de años que estaba por cumplir. No quería abrir los ojos para ver esa infernal luz del día que tanto odiaba, mi padre, Carlisle, siempre decía que yo era una criatura de la noche y yo nunca me atreví a refutárselo porque es la pura verdad. Siempre me gustó vivir en sombras, mi cuarto está pintado de negro y mi auto tiene los cristales tintados. Bueno, no podía seguir escondiéndome entre cortinas todo el día, mi hermana Alice se molestaría y bueno, nadie y absolutamente nadie quiere hacerla enojar.

Soy el menor de mis cuatro hermanos, sí, el menor, el bebé que iba a cumplir diecinueve, decía mi madre Esme mientras yo replicaba: Mamá ya no tengo cuatro años, sé conducir. Pero nada hace que mi madre se dé por vencida, ni siquiera Alice. Emmett, es mi hermano mayor, no es tan responsable pero tiene una fuerza admirable, Rosalie le pisa los talones, es la hermana mayor y siempre lo quiere controlar por eso es la favorita de él y de la vajilla de mi madre.

Jasper, el que le sigue a Rosalie, es el más competitivo en especial conmigo. Tiene veinte años pero eso no evita que se salga de sus casillas de vez en cuando y que se desquite conmigo presumiendo que sabe luchar. Y ya conocerán a Alice. A pesar de que voy a tener su misma edad en unas pocas horas, parece una chiquilla de cinco cuando dicen la palabra "compras", arma un caos hasta que alguno de mis hermanos se desespera y la calla yendo con ella al centro comercial. Esme siempre le dice que cuide su dinero pero ella hizo muy buenas inversiones en estos dos años y digamos que le sobra el dinero así que no hace caso.

-Ay Edward, Edward, levántate y se hombre-. Me dije a mí mismo mientras apartaba mi brazo de los ojos y los abría con sumo cuidado. Bueno, exactamente el sol no me hace daño pero sí me repele.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, levántate o iré por ti y tu regalo quedará en la basura-. Gritó Alice desde la parte baja de las escaleras. Me levanté de la cama lanzando un profundo y estruendoso suspiro, no sé si me oyó pero más le vale, despeiné mi pelo cobrizo y bostecé. No había dormido bien esa noche, sentía un presentimiento que se me calaba en los huesos y eso no me dejó dormir. Por un lado, el presentimiento decía que hoy iba a ser un día terrible y eso me asustaba, y por otro lado, me decía que iba a ser el mejor día de toda mi vida, y esa era la parte más fuerte y la única que quería vivir.

-En un segundo Alice, me voy a bañar-. Le grité de vuelta lo suficientemente alto para que no tuviera excusa de que no me hubiera oído.

-Vale, pero te apuras-. Gritó en cuestión de segundos.

-Alice, baja la voz-. Regañó Esme en el mismo todo de voz que estábamos utilizando, probablemente estuviera en la cocina o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué no regañas a Edward también? Él estaba gritando al igual que yo-. Casi pude presenciar el puchero que debió hacer, si es que la conocía bien.

-Alice, no hagas pucheros, sabes que Edward es el cumplimentado-. Dijo Rosalie en un tono moderado de voz. Sonreí para mis adentros, que bien conocía a mi hermanita. Cogí de mi armario la primera camisa y el primer jean que encontré y me metí al baño cerrando la puerta bien fuerte para que no me molestaran más. Mientras me daba la ducha el mismo presentimiento volvió a recorrer mi espina dorsal en forma de escalofrío. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría que haría mi día el peor de mi vida, pero tampoco podía dejar de insinuar que ese mal presentimiento conllevaría a la parte buena y eso era lo que contaba, ¿no?

Salí del baño con la toalla envuelta y me sacudí el cabello sin preocuparme si quedaría seco en una hora o si no. Me cambié fugazmente y eché vista a mi vestuario. Camisa blanca y jeans azul obscuro, nada mal, opté por colocarme una chaqueta café y unos tenis blancos ya que hacía mucho frío en Forks como para andar en camiseta por ahí. Bajé las escaleras al trote y sorpresa, no la que me llevé, si no porque todos gritaron sorpresa al verme.

-Ah vaya, lo mismo de siempre-. Susurré para mí mismo, estoy seguro que nadie me oyó porque nadie protestó mi mal humor.

-Cariño sonríe a la foto-. Dijo mi madre señalando la cámara que mi padre tenía en las manos. Yo sonreí con mi típica sonrisa torcida que según mis hermanos, causaba furor en las chicas pero yo nunca me tragaría ese cuento. Yo era el único soltero de la familia, por favor, Esme & Carlisle, Emmett & Angela, Rosalie & Mike, Jasper & Jane, Alice & Alec, yo & la vajilla de Esme. Vaya pareja divina, como me encantaba bailar con ella todo el tiempo.

Vi como Alice había dejado el gran salón principal y gruñí. Gasa azul por toda parte existente y uno que otro globito que rezaba: "It's a boy". Mierda. Sí soy un varón pero no un bebé, parece que en esta casa no contaba con voz ni voto. El piso estaba decorado con velas azules, también; no sé para qué Alice compraba cosas azules si bien sabía que no me gustaba mucho ese color.

-Invitamos a todos los de la universidad, Edward-. Dijo Alice dando saltitos en su sitio. Un momento… ¿Todos? Esta chica se estaba volviendo loca. Por mi rostro pasó una serie de emociones entre ellas estaban: Rabia, Odio, Incredulidad, Asombro, etc.- Ay Dios, es un decir, invitamos a algunos salones que estaban presentes cuando pasamos las invitaciones.

-¿Cuáles eran esos exactamente?

-No recuerdo, pero vamos, ¿no se te ocurrió ponerte más rebelde, eh hermanito?- Dijo con sarcasmo evidente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta ropa?- Tomé mi chaqueta café de cuero entre los dedos y miré hacia ese punto haciéndome el inocente.

-Que, hermanito de mi corazón, ¡NO VA CON EL ESTILO DE LA FIESTA!

-Y que se supone que deba usar, ¿un babero?

-No sería mala idea-. Soltó Emmett con una carcajada, pero nadie más se rió de su chiste malo. Alice negó con la cabeza ya desesperada y me arrastró de nuevo a mi cuarto, no sé cuántos años pensaría que tenía yo pero me empezó a desvestir como si tuviera cinco y luego miró mi armario en busca de algo hasta que exclamó un ajá. Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfante y un smoking turquí en sus manos, yo empecé a negar con la cabeza solemnemente pero desapareció la sonrisa de su cara y me lanzó la mirada más penetrante que había utilizado conmigo hasta ahora. Me puse el smoking y bajé las escaleras por segunda vez en ese día, y oh maravilloso, todo el mundo se me quedó mirando con cara de WTF y yo simplemente les lancé cuchillos por los ojos.

La gente llegó a las 6:30 pm, no había ni empezado la fiesta y ya me había arrinconado en una silla a la espera de mi desgracia, tal vez era el hecho de tener que usar smoking en una fiesta de camisetas y pescadores. Entonces vi algo raro moviéndose hacia mí, algo no, alguien que no había visto en toda mi vida. Cabello obscuro al igual que sus ojos, pero con ese humor que padecía nada me podría parecer bonito en estos instantes, la chica me sonrió y yo solo me limité a mirarla.

-Hola, soy Jessica, tú eres el cumplimentado ¿cierto?

-Ojalá no fuera así-. Lanzó una risa tonta y por un milisegundo la fulminé con la mirada.- Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi hermana y de paso ir por algo de ponche-. Me alejé de ella que había quedado con la boca abierta y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, no veía el final de la fiesta ni a ninguno de mis hermanos a los alrededores.

Abandoné el intento de buscarlos y fui por ponche, justo cuando mi mano iba a agarrar el cucharón para servirse, otra mano más delicada hizo el mismo movimiento y terminamos entrelazados de manos encima del cucharon, esa mano, la que reconocí como de mujer, se apartó en un segundo y luego aparté yo la mía.

-Lo siento-. Dije mirando el rojo sangre del ponche casi sin expresión en la voz, y me giré en redondo y me concentré en buscar a mis hermanos.

-Oye, espera-. No hice caso alguno a la voz de aquella chica.- ¿No querías ponche?- Seguí caminando sin voltear atrás.- Edward Cullen, voltéate a mirarme, no te he dicho felicidades-. Me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre completo y me giré en redondo, esa voz poseía autoridad y vaya que se notaba mucho. Miré hacia su cara y no pude creer lo que vi. Ojos azules, cabello rubio-rojizo, cuerpo esbelto y estirado, facciones finas y ligeras; una mujer en verdad hermosa.

-Tanya, no sabía que eras tú-. Miré sus zapatos de tacón rojos y luego volví a su cara pecosa.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes, tu hermana me invitó, por cierto te ves muy guapo con ese smoking.

-Si, como sea-. Tanya era la mejor amiga de Alice desde que yo poseía memoria, habían compartido los pañales y me daba miedo saber que otras cosas compartían.

-Ven a darme un abrazo, no me digas que eres así de frío con todos los invitados-. No, creo que solo con esa tal Jessica. La abracé sin ganas y me aparté torpemente.

-Circunstancias.

-Alice te echó a perder el día, ¿adiviné?- Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza. Tanya era una buena conversadora y era muy suspicaz, cosa que me gustaba de ella, no era que ella me volviera loco pero de todas las amigas de Alice, la erigiría a ella de seguro.

La noche pasó bastante rápido conversando con Tanya que ni me di cuenta en el momento en el que se fueron los invitados hasta que Tanya me dijo que se tenía que ir porque era demasiado tarde. Apenas se fue, fui derechito a mi cuarto, no quería preguntas sobre la fiesta pero Alice me detuvo.

-Linda charla con Tanya, ¿eh?

-No molestes, tengo sueño-. La aparté de un tirón y proseguí con mi camino.

-Mañana no te escaparás de mi interrogatorio-. Dijo enfatizando la palabra interrogatorio. Me tumbé en mi cama y me coloqué los audífonos de mi MP3, le di "play" cuando encontré la canción que buscaba: "Clair De Lune" y cerré los ojos. No sé en qué momento empecé a soñar, pero presentimientos no faltaron.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué eres qué? **

Me levanté aún somnoliento, no me hubiera levantado si Alice no me hubiera despertado de un sacudón.

-Vamos, hermanito mis preguntas no pueden aguardar toda la mañana-. Gemí y gruñí luego, me tapé la cara con la cobija demostrando el fastidio enorme en el que había convertido mi primer día con diecinueve.

-¿Nunca te pones en plan de dormilona?- Repliqué en un tono elevado y furioso que casi nunca utilizaba con ella.

-No, ahora levántate o si no ya sabes lo que le ocurrirá a tu Volvo-. Susurró lo último en forma de amenaza e iba en serio. Me puse de pié en cinco segundos justo antes de pensar en ello, ya sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. El mareo me inundó los sentidos, me paré demasiado rápido y lo sabía, diáblos, le debería hacer caso a sucesos y accidentes anteriores.- Dios, te pusiste verde.

-Gracias a ti-. Le repliqué con sequedad. Me despeiné el cabello como de costumbre y respiré hondo unas cuatro veces hasta que el mareo desapareció.

-Yo no he hecho nada-. Respondió con inocencia y esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad y burla, todo mezclado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le sonreí de vuelta, era mi hermanita favorita y no me podría enfadar con ella.- Oh, pero si tomé cartas sobre un asunto.

-¿Qué hiciste Alice?- Dije con desconfianza, sea lo que fuera no me iba a involucrar en un plan macabro suyo, toda la culpa la llevaría yo.

-Deberías tomar unas vacaciones en el Caribe de vez en cuando-. Me jaló el cabello y ahora era yo el que estaba sorprendido.- Pero de eso no te quería hablar, hoy tienes una cita señor ya soy mayor.

-¿Qué, qué?- Le pegué en la mano que sostenía mi cabello haciendo que la apartara. ¿Yo? ¿En una cita? Estaba rotundamente equivocada esta muchachita, no iba a salir de casa todo el día. Había planeado jugar videojuegos con Emmett y Jasper, y ya que no lo hacía casi nunca, solo esta vez había aceptado yo no sé por qué, me iban a defender.

-Me agradecerás luego, de todas formas no le tuve que rogar mucho a Tanya para que…

-¿Tanya?- Estaba pasmado como se le había ocurrido una cosa así, Tanya por muy linda que fuera no me lograría gustar ni trescientos años que pasara con ella.- Lo siento Alice, pero tendrás que cancelar-. Ella me lanzó una mirada de odio y yo le gesticulé un "no" bastante serio a mi parecer.

-¡Estás más solo que la escoba de un mendigo! Te trato de hacer un favor y mira tú como respondes-. Se dio la vuelta enfurruñada y se marchó de mi habitación corriendo; sabía muy bien que estaba aguantando el llanto así que corrí detrás de ella.

-Alice, por favor…- Me cerró la puerta de su habitación en la nariz y yo ya sabía que no iba a obtener su perdón fácilmente. Me arrodillé en su puerta y le supliqué unas cuantas veces por la ranura del marco hasta que me la abrió con los ojos húmedos. – Alice, yo no quería… Pero entiende que no…- Ella asintió y me abrazó; yo la verdad estaba más confundido que la escoba que había descrito, también.

-No me gusta enfadarme contigo, hermanito-. Le devolví el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco, eres mi favorita-. Rió histéricamente y en la parte baja se escuchó un siseo de la que supuse fue Rosalie. Vaya, pero a ella si no le iba a pedir disculpas.- Ya que estamos bien, por qué no vamos de compr…

-¡SI!- Gritó interrumpiéndome dejando que la i se alargara hasta el punto en que Esme mandó a bajar la voz. – Lo siento, mami-. Respondió dulcemente.

-Ven, y luego te compraré un helado-. Le sonreí y ella lanzó un chillido que casi rompe mis tímpanos.

-Con una condición-. Yo apagué mi sonrisa.- Tranquilo, es que me dejes ser la que manda-. Se cruzó de brazos con aire arrogante y mi sonrisa volvió a iluminar mi rostro. Alice deshizo su postura y dio pequeñas palmaditas como una niña chiquita. Jasper pasó por ahí y yo me encogí.

-Lo siento Jazz, es que…

-Ya los oí, Emmett te matará, no le diré.

-Gracias, Jazz-. Me fulminó con la mirada y yo retrocedí un paso. Alice me apuró de la mano y yo negué con la cabeza.- Este se tiene que bañar de vez en cuando, Alice-. Ella asintió y yo me fui a dar un baño policía. Con el baño, malos presentimientos, esta vez ciertas imágenes me recorrieron la cabeza. Yo desesperado mirando de un lado al otro buscando algo que parecía muy importante. Mierda, y ahora qué pasaría.

-Calma Alice, ya estamos llegando-. Dije al monstruito impaciente que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Ya casi estábamos llegando a Port Angeles pero ella parecía no notarlo. Al fin ella eligió una tienda en la cual vaya, media hora ya llevaba sentado afuera del probador.- Al, ¿puedo salir?

-Seguro, pero vuelve en dos horas-. Resoplé, dos horas. Me daba bastante tiempo para hacerle un obsequio a Emmett con videojuegos y así no me mataría. Caminé por quince minutos sin encontrar la tienda de videojuegos, ya estaba perdido. Intenté regresar por donde había venido pero no supe cual dirección tomar, esto era simplemente asombroso.

-Mm, pareces perdido-. Dijo una voz muy melodiosa y yo me giré. Casi se me sale uno de los piropos que me había enseñado Emmett una vez pero contuve la compostura. Aquella era una preciosidad, la miré con incredulidad mientras mis ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo. Era alta, cabello color chocolate y los ojos cafés más claros que había visto jamás. Su cuerpo era esbelto y estaba adornado con un vestido color rojo sangre ceñido a la cintura; llevaba zapatos del mismo color y tenía una pulserita negra en el tobillo que destacaba, en ella había un lobito de madera graciosamente tallado. Estaba misteriosamente pálida al punto que llegué a pensar que si le faltaba aire fresco, pero pensé que sería muy estúpido criticar su color de piel. - ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a responder?- Insistió con la voz más dulce que había oído en mi vida, que me perdone Alice.

-Em… Lo siento… Es que… No… ccc… onnn…ozco el luu… gar-. Titubeé y no supe si me había captado o no. Ella rió ante mi expresión maravillada, su risa era muy musical y muy hermosa.

-Esta cosa es muy grande-. Señaló los alrededores, yo solo pude asentir mudo.- ¿Dónde está la tienda en la que tu hermana está?- Yo me sorprendí, ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

-Se llama…- Se llama Poist. Quería decirlo en voz alta pero no me atrevía, no sé el por qué pero no pude hacerlo.

-¿Poist?- Inquirió con una perfecta ceja levantada. Yo asentí con la boca abierta, si me quedaba así por un minuto iba a terminar echando baba por esa modelo. Ella solo asintió en silencio y me tomó la mano… ¡Hurrey! ¡Me tomó la mano! Me arrastró por miles de tiendas que no reconocí y al final llegamos al letrero centelleante del local. Alice le estaba mostrando a la chica del mostrador el vestido azul que se había puesto. ¡Vaya que tenía fanatismo por el color azul! Ella se giró de redondo y me vio a mí agarrado de la mano con la súper modelo.- Tú debes ser Alice-. Yo la miré como un idiota, ¿cuándo se me salió el nombre de mi hermana? Alice asintió maravillada.

-Dios mío, ¡llevas un Channel!- Chilló y la súper modelo asintió con paciencia, parecía que no le molestara que una loca por las compras le chillara en el oído.

-¿Qué tú solo piensas en vestidos?- Le apunté y ella negó tristemente. Ya lo arreglaría después, reuní valor y me dirigí hacia la súper modelo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bella, ya te lo había dicho-. ¿Sí? Dios que descortés era capaz de ser al estar embobado.

-Que hermoso nombre tienes-. Elogié y Alice suspiró dándole fuerza a mi elogio.

-Muchas gracias. El tuyo es…- Ay Dios, soy un burro o qué.

-Lo siento, soy Edward.

-¿Cullen?- Preguntó con curiosidad y yo asentí suavemente. Ella sonrió y su sonrisa iluminó toda la tienda, yo quedé deslumbrado y esbocé una sonrisa idiota.

_**Bella's POV**_

-¿Cullen?- Pregunté divertida, ya sabía la respuesta pero aún así quería que lo dijera. Edward asintió hipnotizado lo que provocó que yo sonriera involuntariamente, el correspondió mi sonrisa con una torcida. Vaya, en verdad este chico era lindo. Zapateé con mis tacones y saqué una de mis tarjetas; se la di y el pareció maravillado, así de fácil era atraer a un chico. Él me tomó del brazo cuando me disponía a marcharme y me susurró en el oído.

-¿Quieres un helado?- Dijo y se apartó, se había ruborizado y parecía un tomate, un tomate muy pero que muy guapo. Yo asentí de forma involuntaria y se me desapareció la sonrisa al instante; me encogí al recordar que no podía comer helados, el frunció el ceño pero yo insistí con una mirada que decía "da igual". Su hermana, Alice, no dejaba de mirarme con la boca abierta y eso me estaba asustando, apreté la mano de Edward para infundirle confianza, después de todo yo era la vampira.

_-Oh Dios, me aceptó a comer helado, una belleza me aceptó a tomar helado-. _Pensó Edward y lo miré con molestia, sus ojos brillaban pero había un problema. ¿Yo? ¿Belleza? Bueno ya qué, era un humano más al que podía controlar, mejor era aprovecharlo. Pedí un helado de una cosa marrón y él un helado verde que parecía copo de nieve. Nos sentamos y el lamió su copo de nieve, yo miré mi masa marrón.

¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate?- Así que esto era chocolate, lo lamí y lo escupí en menos de medio segundo, él tendió su mano hacia mí y yo le di el asqueroso alimento.- Ya veo que no.

-Mira, para serte sincera no me gusta el helado-. Admití en un tono serio.

-_Por eso hizo mala cara cuando le invité a comerse uno-. Pensó con enojo Edward._

-Mira, siento haber aceptado tu invitación pero tus pensamientos me vienen como una acusación, y eso no me agrada precisamente.

-¿Qué?- Al caño con la verdad.

-Lo que oíste, puedo leerte la mente, humano.

-¿Humano?

-Ajá-. ¿Es que podía haber algo más estúpido?

-_¿Humano? ¿Leer mentes? Ah vale, otra chica loca. _

-No estoy loca tarado, soy vampira.

-¿Qué tu eres qué?

-Así es, te puedo asesinar en cualquier instante, ¿te lo pruebo?- Él asintió incrédulo y yo lo arrastré al baño, desde ahí corrí a una velocidad inhumana hacia la salida del centro comercial. Bien, era una brusca revelación, pero no quería tener más secretos con cada humano que se me atravesaba y me miraba como ciervo que ve comida después de una sequía. Paré bruscamente y Edward casi sale volando de mi mano, pero lo apreté con más fuerza.- ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Qué eres qué?- Dijo asustado.


	3. Chapter 3

**No lo hagas. **

_**Edward's POV **_

Me arrastró corriendo por todo el centro comercial a una velocidad inhumana como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, y para ella, parecía que así era. Cuando detuvo su carrera, casi salgo volando por los aires pero ella me apretó tan fuerte que por poco y me deja sin muñeca. Tuve el presentimiento de que podía hacer eso y más, me recorrió un escalofrío y la miré espantado.

-¿Qué eres qué?- Repetí sin creérmelo aún. Era imposible que ella fuera una vampira, no cabía en los límites de este mundo. Ella suspiró con fastidio, tal vez ni necesitara el aire pero de todas formas, debía utilizarlo para algo.

-¿Así de lento eres?- Replicó secamente. Y yo que quería que le pudiera llegar a gustar a esta chica, Bella.

-No me toques, aléjate de mí-. Le grité y le escupí en el rostro sin importar las consecuencias, ella soltó mi mano y yo aproveché para correr lo más rápido que pude lejos de ella, aunque sabía que no iba a ser suficiente para escapar. Me alcanzó por la espalda tirándome al suelo, se me escapó un gritillo que hacía rato pugnaba por salir.

-Perdón-. Se disculpó.- No suelo ser tan brusca y grosera.

-¿Ah no?- Se abrieron mis ojos de repente, ya sabía que no podía correr, así que mejor era seguir la corriente.

-No, pareces un chico agradable, y me encantaría ser tu amiga-. Asentí cauteloso, ¿qué pretendía hacer conmigo?

-No pretendo nada malo, palabra de vampira-. Alzó su mano muy seria y yo suspiré, de algo tenía que servir eso. Me tendió la mano para que me pudiera levantar y yo se la tomé sin pensarlo.- Aunque tendrás que guardar mi secreto.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora será compartido-. Sin decir más, me mordió la muñeca, yo grité cargado de dolor mientras mi cuerpo se veía convulsionándose en múltiples espasmos. Empecé a sentir una quemazón y luego subió a través de mi brazo derecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cada segundo que pasaba era un dolor inmenso, sentía como mi cuerpo se carbonizaba y se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos. Suponía que el ardor tendría que terminar alguna vez, cuando moría. Me preguntaba por qué todavía no moría, y si es así, ¿por qué con la mordida de una vampira? ¿Sería venenoso? Me asusté que casi olvide el entumecimiento que albergaba a mis pies en su lugar, no los lograba sentir ni mover, a menos claro que ya no existieran. La oscuridad era lo único que tenía presente, lo único que no desaparecía. Luché contra esa oscuridad un par de veces, en las otras me dejaba caer como si ya no me importara el mundo en el que vivía, pero recordaba a Alice. Ella querría que yo siguiera viviendo, y Esme, se le partiría el corazón si supiera que su bebé estaba quemado en medio de las llamas, seguramente me tiraría encima un balde de agua fría.

Llevo bastante tiempo carbonizándome, o eso creo yo. No sé si cuando te quemas, tu muerte se hace lenta y dolorosa, pero esta vaya que sí lo era. Mi corazón cada vez latía más rápido, como si intentara evitar que el fuego lo tocase.

-Amigo mío, te tocará-. Pensé para mis adentros, aún no sabía cómo era capaz de pensar en estas condiciones, con un gran esfuerzo quizá. Luego mi corazón pareció darse por vencido y ralentizó su latido. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Cada vez iba más lento, no sé lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tal vez el fuego lo estuviera carcomiendo pero ya no era capaz de distinguir dolor alguno. De repente, reanudó su ritmo veloz como si estuviera en una maratón, el dolor en mis pies se desvaneció y los pude mover, solo un poco. Luego el dolor de las manos fue desapareciendo, lentamente, pero fue desapareciendo. Todo el dolor se fue desplazando hacia arriba, y mi corazón ya no lo soportaría ni un segundo más. Entregó su último latido en cuestión de segundos, pero el fuego seguía subiendo. Seguía pensando, con el corazón tieso como una piedra, y la garganta me empezó a arder como si tuviera años sin haber tomado un vaso de agua. Abrí los ojos en busca de algo y lo único que vi fue a Bella mirándome fijamente.

Antes de pensarlo, estuve a un metro de ella en la cueva helada. La cueva era bastante espaciosa, pero tenía hielo por todas partes. Lo había ni una mota de polvo, todo estaba impecable a causa del frío. Me llevé las manos a la camisa que tenía puesta y para mi sorpresa no tenía ninguna camisa. Pero aún así no tenía frío. Miré mi piel y estaba pálida como el mismo hielo, vi mi reflejo en la pared y lancé un soplido de asombro. Mi pelo cobrizo tenía aún más brillo y un color más intenso, mi boca estaba pálida y dura, y mis ojos. Mis ojos verdes habían desaparecido dándole paso a unos rojos carmesí, me asusté de la figura de la pared y me aparté de ella otro metro, tropezando con la cara de shock de Bella. Pero eso no me distrajo de mi ansia de algo de tomar, mi garganta quemaba como nunca, y mi organismo no lo pasaba por alto. Quería… sangre. Abrí la boca al darme cuenta de la realidad y hablé por primera vez.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Ella salió de su espejismo y me miró fijamente. Sus detalles eran más claros ahora que tenía una vista mejorada. Sus ojos poseían un ligero desnivel, uso de lentes de contacto tal vez; sus cejas eran perfectamente parejas y sus pestañas largas y curvas, más de lo que había creído posible. Sus facciones eran delicadas y su boca era fina, su cabello estaba matizado por un rojizo transparente casi invisible a los ojos de un humano. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas y su vestido negro las resaltaba aún más; su vestido negro era muy corto pero eso me gustaba, estaba recortado con múltiples círculos en los lugares apropiados. Se veía sexy. Se mordió el labio con impaciencia, tal vez mis pensamientos la molestaran pero ya que importaba, parecía encontrar una forma de responderme y yo abrí los ojos indicándole que prosiguiera.

-Te convertí en…

-¿Vampiro?- Ella asintió levemente sorprendida. No sé que pasaba, pero era demasiado para mis ojos, estábamos a muy poca distancia y yo aparté la cara.- No importa, ¿qué tal eh?- Me di la vuelta y la miré expectante.

-Nada mal… Estás… muy guapo-. Tartamudeó, parecía algo nerviosa. - ¿te parezco sexy?- Cambió de tema audazmente.

-Tal parece-. Admití bajando la cabeza, si me pudiera sonrojar, lo hubiera hecho ahí mismo. Me mordí el labio inferior y golpeé un pedazo de cristal con el pie derecho.

-Qué lindo de tu parte, em… ¿te parece si vamos a correr?- Yo alcé la cabeza y asentí.- Te advierto que soy una de las más rápidas del mundo-. Sonrió y me sorprendió por la espalda, yo brinqué por el susto pero después me relajé ya que se estaba riendo. Me cogió de la mano por segunda vez en ese día y… Esperen ¿qué día es hoy?

-Pasaron cuatro días completos, es Domingo-. ¿Domingo? ¿Tanto tiempo dormitando? Esme habrá llamado a la policía de seguro.- Mi padre sabe que estás conmigo, ya la ha de haber tranquilizado.

-Ya… ¿Por qué me convertiste?- Inquirí sujetándola para que no se escapara. Ella giró la cabeza un par de veces y tiró de su mano para que la soltara pero no lo hice.

-Me sentía sola-. Se situó en el piso helado de la cueva y se cubrió la cara con las dos manos. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo que ella y seguí el instinto de abrazarla. Ella no se retiró a mi abrazo, pero tampoco me lo correspondió.- Lo siento-. Susurró demasiado bajo para que la pudiera entender, pero por suerte lo hice.- Vamos a correr-. Yo me aparté e hice lo que me pidió.

Corrimos por un minuto hasta que escuché algo. Un latido frenético, tal vez por correr tanto. Cerca, muy cerca, un olor dulzón invadió mi aire y Bella se alarmó.

-No lo hagas-. Sujetó mis dos manos con fuerza y yo forcejé hasta que me solté pero aguardé un segundo para distinguir el sonido. Parecía un latido de humano, y también sonaba como un delicioso aperitivo. La garganta me entumeció la razón y corrí hasta la dirección del sonido, quedé escondido por los árboles mientras escruté con la mirada varios arbustos hasta que encontré mi objetivo. Una pareja descansando al pie de una ladera, el joven era ancho y musculoso mientras que la muchacha de pelo como el carbón era menuda y me recordó a Alice.

Mi razón volvió y vi que Bella estaba detrás de mí, rogando para que diera la vuelta atrás. Hice un enorme esfuerzo y corrí en dirección contraria sin pensar otra vez en la pareja de novios según parecían. Bella se había quedado atrás y me alcanzó cuando paré en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Qué…?- Empezó a decir pero la interrumpí lo más rápido que pude.

-Me recordó a Alice-. Ella asintió y abrió la boca un par de veces para decirme algo pero la cerró ese par de veces. Después de un minuto se decidió y habló.

-Vamos a cazar ciervos, no son tan buenos como los humanos pero si quieres vivir aquí tendrás que seguir mi dieta a base de animales-. Dijo agarrándome la cara dulcemente. ¿Animales? ¿Ella sobrevivía de animales? ¿Cómo resistía tanta tentación? Si el olor de los humanos era así, no entendía como podía hacer algo así.

-No quiero ser un monstruo, a veces es difícil pero me logro contener-. Yo asentí y la cogí de la mano sin temor a ser rechazado y la llevé en dirección contraria a donde habíamos estado. Localicé tres corazones latentes, sus latidos eran lentos y el olor que traía la brisa no era tan agradable, apreté mi nariz y Bella rió. Me abalancé sobre ellos sin pensarlo dos veces y no se fueron muy lejos los otros dos, así que les di caza a los tres. Bella no me detuvo así que no le guardé nada.- Ya comí-. Dijo al ver mi expresión de disculpas. Mi pantalón estaba hecho jirones por el forcejeo y mi boca estaba repleta de sangre. Estaba lleno al igual que sucio, Bella me aplaudió y me felicitó, al parecer para ser mi primera vez, lo había hecho muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada será igual. **

-¿Tú vives aquí?- Pregunté cuando regresamos a la cueva. Ella me pasó un brazo por el hombro y señaló un pico salido en el techo. Ahí había una nota tan diminuta que un humano no la vería. Decía: "Tira de mí". Bella hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo que decía en la tarjeta, tiré de ella y delante de nosotros algo se movió, no pude ver que era pero ella avanzó sin soltarme y quitó una piedra desigual de la pared. Parecía que ya estaba floja y era así. Adentro de la piedra hueca había un túnel, estaba demasiado oscuro para que alguien pudiera ver algo, yo solo vi una sombra morada que teñía el aire, adentro no había más que hielo. Bella se escabulló por el túnel y yo la seguí. Con nuestra velocidad, recorrimos unos setenta metros de hielo en un minuto; cuando llegamos al final del túnel había una sala enorme. Las paredes eran cafés y había un candelabro gigante en el techo que iluminaba todo el salón. Al fondo había un sofá largo vino tinto y unas mesitas de café de madera pulida. Cerca de nosotros estaba la cocina, una cocina grande y espaciosa color verde obscuro. -¿Para qué una cocina?- Señalé, mandándole a Bella mis pensamientos. Ella me mostró con la cabeza una habitación y el aire que venía de ahí me hizo arrugar la nariz. Bella negó un par de veces, decepcionada.

-Jake, ven a saludar a las visitas-. No gritó, pero tampoco susurró. En cinco segundos un muchacho moreno, muy alto, entró a la estancia en donde estábamos Bella y yo.- Edward, él es mi novio Jacob; Jacob, el es mi amigo Edward-. ¿Novio? ¿Bella tiene novio? No me cabía en la cabeza que ella tuviera ya un novio. Y supe cual era la razón. Yo quería en lo más profundo ser lo único para ella, su no…vio. Pensé la palabra casi con asco puesto que yo había decidido de pequeño que iba a ser como mi padre cuando era joven, atraer todas las miradas de las chicas pero nunca tener una novia. Bella me miró y su mirada decía "modera tus pensamientos"; yo negué delicadamente.

-No lo haré, lo siento, vive con mi corazón-. Pensé, pues el que ahora estaba metido en mis pensamientos era mi corazón, y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella cerró los ojos desesperada y yo esbocé una sonrisa de disculpas. Todo ocurrió en menos de seis segundos así que le tendí la mano a "Jake" no demostrando el desprecio que ya le había cogido. Él hizo relampaguear una sonrisa y me apretó la mano efusivamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero no estaba nada alegre.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Quién te convirtió, eh?- Mi mirada fue a parar a Bella sin querer, la aparté en un segundo pero él lo notó.- Así que fue mi muchachita-. La abrazó y le besó la parte alta de la cabeza, gruñí involuntariamente; estaba actuando como Emmett.

-Veo que no eres un vampiro-. ¿Por qué te fijaste en él? Bella abrió los ojos simulando no haber captado nada, vaya que era una buena actriz.

-Jake es un metamorfo, Edward-. Habló Bella con cierto aire obvio en la voz. Ya, eso significa ser…- En la primera conversión, podía ser todo lo que él quisiera claro hablando de animales. Sus leyendas contaban que provenía de una familia de lobos así que sin concebirlo, se convirtió en un enorme lobo. Puede cambiarse a humano y viceversa cuando sea pues ya lo tiene controlado-. ¿O sea que es un perro? Vaya, la chica más hermosa que he visto se enamoró de un perro.- No controlo la zoología pero no necesariamente tiene que calificarse como perro.

-¿Qué piensa, amor?- Le susurró Jake en la oreja, claro como si no pudiera oírlos. Resoplé, odio a ese chico, como me gustaría estar en su lugar.

-Lo que piense, no necesariamente te gustará-. Yo enarqué una ceja, vaya, ahora el perro quiere información de MIS pensamientos.

-Digamos, ¿qué piensa él?- Levanté un dedo en su dirección. Sé que no era muy educado tratarlo como un perro en su forma humana, pero no podía parar. Ya se había convertido en mi chiste personal.

-No lo sé, es el único que no le puedo leer la mente-. Dicho esto, lo besó. Bajé la vista mientras el perro y la vampira intercambiaban saliva y creo que me puse más pálido aún. En un par de segundos se apartaron y Bella rió nerviosa.- No creo que esto sea apropiado cuando hay visitas presentes-. Vaya, al fin alguien que entendía mi incapacidad para estar ahí.- Edward te mostraré tu habitación-. ¿Un ataúd?- ¿Ataúd? No, nosotros no dormimos-. Yo alcé la cabeza asombrado pero asentí, así que los vampiros no pueden dormir. Ya, entonces para qué quiero una habitación.- Para guardar tus cosas, cuando compres cosas, quiero decir. Miré mi pecho desnudo y caí en cuenta de que no era el único. El perro también estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Qué gracioso enigma.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo-. Bella me miró asombrada y luego bajó la mirada.

-Claro, piensa-. Se dispuso a captar todos mis pensamientos, así que en vez de hablar por qué no…

-_A solas, si no le importa a tu noviecito-. _Ella asintió como si lo hubiera previsto, se alejó de Jacob y me tomó de la mano. Me dirigí hacia el corredor y doblamos en una habitación gris, al fondo tenía un sofá negro muy costoso y una laptop encima de un escritorio a la antigua. El techo poseía cinco luces distintas, Bella encendió los primeros dos interruptores y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Acá no nos podrá escuchar Jake, es a prueba de ruidos-. Perfecto, lo que necesitaba oír.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio?- Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se comenzó a morder el labio. Ese movimiento ya me tenía loco y antes de que pudiera prever mis movimientos, me situé a tres centímetros de su rostro. Ella lo alzó y me miró fijamente. Luego retrocedió un poco.

-Por eso-. Volvió a acercarse a mí y nuestras narices se encontraron.- Temo enamorarme de ti, pero creo que ya lo estoy haciendo-. Sus palabras me llegaron como el balde de agua que había necesitado cuando me estaba quemando. Le retuve la mirada y sentí como las dos se fundían en una sola.

-Yo también-. Respondí en una exhalación, sus labios quedaron aún más cerca cuando se aproximó y me tomó de la cintura.

-Esto está mal-. Suspiró y se apartó, se sentó en el sofá y jugueteó con el lobito de madera tallado.

-¿Te lo hizo él?- Me senté junto a ella y toqué el lobito con la punta de mi dedo índice. Ella asintió y me miró de nuevo. Miró mis labios próximos a los suyos y se tocó los suyos con la punta de su lengua.- ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarlo?- La probé, no era una afirmación si no quería ver lo que decía.

-No sé, lo tuyo es instantáneo y con el tiempo hasta podría considerarlo.

-Déjalo, por mí-. Arrastré las palabras y me acerqué más a ella. El lobito que se balanceaba por sus dedos quedó hecho trizas cuando lo apretó demasiado.

-No debo…- Miró las astillas que habían quedado del trozo de madera y suspiró. Mi frente se posó en la entrada de su cabello y pude sentir su respiración sobre mí.- Estamos… muy cer...ca.

-Sí, lo sé, me gusta estar así- Ella alzó la cabeza, pero no se aparto.

-No te debo dar alas.

-No me importa salir lastimado.

-No nos conocemos bien-. Sus excusas me atravesaban tan rápido como se me ocurrían más respuestas.

-Lo haremos-. Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me aparté.

-No sería justo.

-Para mí sí-. Me levanté y me quedé mirando el pomo de la puerta, no sé si debía parar esto o si seguir. Ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla como lo había hecho yo. Le devolví el abrazo gustosamente.- Amor a primera vista.

-No creí que creyeras en eso-. Me miró con una expresión inofensiva y cerró los ojos contra mi pecho. La sensación de su respiración contra mi piel era demasiado agradable, su mejilla a temperatura normal se sentía suave y me hacía cosquillas.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-. Le besé la parte alta de la cabeza y ella suspiró.

-Ese es el proble...- Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, firmes y fuertes.

-¿Who let the dog in? - Dije suavemente y Bella rió. Seguramente su perro aún no podía estar oyéndonos. Me imagino su cara de celos cuando sabe que su chica está en un cuarto a prueba de ruidos con un chico de su misma especie con la misma cantidad de ropa que él. Bella rió aún más fuerte ante mi comentario mental, me uní a sus risas y luego paramos.- ¿Qué harás con él?

-Lo siento, si ocurre algo entre tú y yo más adelante, lo dejaré, si no, olvídate de todo lo que te dije hoy-. Yo asentí y me aparté para que pudiera abrir la puerta.- Nada será igual desde ahora-. Respiró hondo para simular una cara de "no pasa nada" y abrió con entusiasmo la puerta de un tirón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quitándote a tu novia, perro. **

-Mi cachorrito gruñón-. Dijo Bella usando un tono de bebé cuando vio a su perro enojado al otro lado de la puerta. Yo resoplé, me había quitado la diversión. Bella hiso caso omiso a mis pensamientos y le besó tiernamente, yo me aguanté eso con cara de asco. Cuando se apartó, el perro la miraba encantado y sonriente, debía admitirlo ese indio tenía una de las chicas más fuertes de el mundo.

-Mi vampira sexy-. Dije apenas articulando con la boca y a una velocidad vampírica que no sabía que tenía, el lobo no me miró solo siguió como si nada, lo cual significaba que no me había oído. Pero Bella sí.

-Amor, tengo que hablar con Edward otro segundo-. "Jake" me miró con cara de odio y Bella se apresuró a responder.- Mi lobito, me faltó decirle la última cosa cuando nos interrumpiste-. Sí, lobito, lárgate. La mayoría de los presentes no te quiere por aquí. Bella gruñó tan bajo que el perrito no se dio cuenta. El perro asintió de mala gana y se marchó, Bella le echó seguro a la puerta al cerrarla y suspiró. Se dio media vuelta lentamente y puso una mano sobre mi pecho.- Edward, no te quiero presionar pero debes dejar los susurros y los pensamientos de rivalidad hacia Jake.

-¿Es eso una orden o una petición tuya?

-Una petición, pero si no te puedes controlar...- Dejó la frase en el aire y yo no dejé pasar ni un segundo antes de contestar.

-Sí, digo limitaré lo que te moleste-. _Solo pido una cosa a cambio de mi silencio_- Pensé con serenidad. Ella levantó la vista yo la abracé fuertemente. –_Bésame- _Susurré con voz muda en mi cabeza. Sentí como se ponía rígida en mi abrazo y se apartó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados; simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en el sofá negro. Yo la seguí.- ¿Por qué no?- Pregunté sin aliento, producto del rechazo. Sabía que en lo más profundo de su ser, también me quería como yo, pero tenía un pequeño obstáculo.

-No traiciono a mi novio-. Respondió en la misma forma con la que había formulado la pregunta.

-Deja a tu novio-. Me sorprendió con la facilidad que sonaba esa solución.

-No puedo, ya lo discutimos.

-Sabes que a partir de ahora, nada será igual entre tú y él-. ¿En dónde había aprendido de relaciones? Ah sí, de toda mi familia. Bella se paró de su sitio y comenzó a darle vueltas a la habitación.

-Obsérvame-. Dijo desafiante y salió de la habitación como una exhalación. Yo me quedé sentado en mi sitio con la cabeza baja. Escuché un roce de labios y luego una conversación que no quería escuchar. Me acosté en el sofá e intenté recordar mi pasado como humano, pero solo recordaba a partir de mi cumpleaños. Alice, oh mi bella hermana, desaparecida para siempre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la cerré con seguro, entre menos escuchara mejor sería. Me acosté en el sofá esperando a que me asesinaran, o algo parecido.

Perdí la noción del tiempo pero debieron pasar horas y yo acostado en el sofá esperando un no sé qué. Me entraron unas ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar pues ya había estorbado lo suficiente. Abrí la puerta con un suspiro y me dispuse a salir cuando escuché unos ruidos raros provenientes de la habitación que supuse era de Bella y su cachorro, eran gritos. Me aproximé a la habitación lo adecuado para pasar inadvertido pero aún escuchando.

-¡No puedes echarlo!- Decía Bella en ese instante. Oh vaya, el tema de conversación era yo.

-Si puedo, esta también es mi casa... Además, ¿por qué lo defiendes?- Dijo el perro. Hubo un momento de silencio cargado de tención, Bella de seguro estaba pensando una respuesta creíble para esa pregunta. Era la primera frase que me gustaba del perro. Me reí por dentro pero mi sonrisa no duró mucho, escuché unos pasos fuertes que venían hacia la puerta, decididos, yo corrí a velocidad vampírica a mi cuarto y le puse seguro a la puerta. En menos de 8 segundos escuché tres toques.- Ah, no. ¡Quédate dónde estás Jacob! Hablaré contigo más tarde.

Yo fui a abrirle la puerta a mi futura chica mientras mi expresión se tornaba inexpresiva. Le abrí y la contemplé por unos segundos, ella gesticuló una sonrisa de disculpas y yo me aparté de su camino para que pudiera pasar adentro. Entró preocupada, yo sabía el porqué.

-Mira... Lo siento, cuando escuchaste eso no estaba en mis cabales precisamente...- Yo la silencié con un dedo y negué suavemente. No era su culpa al fin y al cabo, yo era el fisgón.- No mira, no eres un intruso-. Finalizó entre dientes luego de leerme la mente.

-Debo... Ir afuera-. Tartamudeé y ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Ahora no me dejará salir? Bella rió ante mi comentario y asintió. –_Decídete-. _Ella pensó por un momento y me tomó de la mano.

Salimos del cuarto agarrados de la mano y por ahí pasaba Jacob con unos muffins enormes. Nos miró las manos y el que tenía en la boca se le cayó, yo reí ante la escena y Bella me miró asesinamente. Me encogí de hombros y miré la expresión enojada del perrito. El miraba a Bella y Bella lo miraba a él, instantáneamente le solté la mano pero ella volvió a agarrarla más fuerte esta vez. Yo sonreí pero nadie me prestaba atención. Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jake y me arrastró fuera del pasillo en donde estábamos estancados. Wow, vaya que estaba enojada.

Nos metimos de nuevo al túnel y lo recorrimos lo más rápido que dieron nuestras piernas. Llegamos a la cueva de hielo en 5 minutos esta vez y yo me senté en el piso frío aunque no sintiera nada más que un asiento duro. Bella se situó detrás de mí y acarició mi cabello suavemente, yo cerré los ojos mientras ella se acomodaba justo al frente de mí.

-¿Jake no nos va a espiar?

-No, está ocupado con sus amantes-. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos mientras yo alzaba mis cejas.- Sus muffins, idiota.

-Ah, se nota que lo conoces bien-. Rodó sus ojos y yo bajé la cabeza. Ella suspiró y se acercó más a mí.

-No soportaría pelearme contigo también.

-No podría existir si te pelearas conmigo alguna vez-. Ella se levantó solo para volverse a sentar en mis piernas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos ni por un instante.- Te quiero.

-Si, vale, vale, lo sé, pero por ahora no te puedo corresponder-. Yo asentí y desvié la mirada.

* * *

IIaaaweehhh! jaja(? putas tareas, puto colegio!

me disculpo y enserio que lo hago :( estaba tan triste y bueh ¬¬' total no dormi en la semana y adivinen! acabé de descubrir cómo editar esta cosa en fanfiction :3 jajaja si bue soy así de lenta pero qué se esperaba de mí? xD me alegro que els guste y si comentan les doy un premio y actualizo ahorita mismo :3 xD adivinen qué pasará en el otro capítulo y les dedico un One de lo que ustedes quieran y de las parejas que quieran (solo Twilight please, no sé nada de HP)

Los amoooooooo! irán al cielo en un volvo plateado!

**kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"A veces las cosas salen como lo planeado, pero siempre habrá una que otra sorpresa en el camino"_**

* * *

**El beso.**

Sus labios de mármol se amoldaron a los míos con pasión mientras sus manos que estaban en mi cuello comenzaban a bajar y rodearon mi cintura. Se acercó mucho más a mí como si temiera alejarse jamás. Nuestros labios se movían al mismo tiempo y Bella se fue abalanzando encima de mí sin separar sus labios. Terminamos acostados en el suelo frío y mis manos la recorrían de arriba abajo, no quería parar nunca pero ella se apartó para respirar. Entrecerré los ojos y le coloqué un mechón salido detrás de su oreja dejándolo en su sitio. Su aliento glacial inundaba mis sentidos y el sabor de sus finos labios me hacía estremecer por dentro; la amaba más que a nada y definitivamente seguiría luchando por ella. Me abrazó con ternura y dejó que su peso descansara sobre mi pecho.

-Te quiero-. ¿Esas palabras eran mías? Sin haberlo notado mis labios habían tomado el control de mi voz y habían transformado mis pensamientos en una afirmación.

-¿Para qué negarlo?-. Suspiró- Yo también te quiero-. Sonreí, casi ya era una batalla perdida para Jacob, ja, ja.- Ni lo sueñes, aún amo a mi Jake.

-Pero tú dijiste que si ocurría...

-Sé lo que dije-. Me interrumpió con voz quebrada.- Te amo.

-¿Lo dejarás?

-Todo a su tiempo, hoy no puedo porque con su carácter, te mataría-. Se alzó para verme el rostro y en mi rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa malévola. Ella se acercó para darme un beso tierno en los labios.- Y nunca querría eso-. Finalizó mientras se apartaba dos centímetros de mis labios. Me abalancé encima de ella dejándola contra el piso y la besé. Ella no me rechazó, eso era bueno. Nos besamos por dos minutos y luego se zafó de mí; se levantó del suelo con un ágil movimiento e hice exactamente lo mismo. Me besó en cuanto estuve de pié y se metió en el túnel de nuevo. La seguí silenciosamente y cuando llegamos Bella se dirigió a su cuarto, no me quise interponer así que no la seguí a partir de ahí. Me adentré en mi cuarto y me pegué a la pared que dividía los dos cuartos, con suerte escucharía parte de la conversación. –Estoy empezando a pensar que te gustan más los muffins que yo, Jake.

-¿Qué? No, Bella cariño, lo siento fui un torpe y...- Vaya al fin lo reconocía, y eso que tenía un cartel puesto en la frente que decía "TORPE CAN".

-Shh, no abras esa linda boquita-. Bella interrumpió.

-¿Y si no quiero qué me harás?- Terció Jacob.

-Pasará esto-. Susurró Bella y sentí su característico movimiento de labios en el aire. ¿Se estaban besando cuando Bella lo dejaría? Que sorpresa.- No, digo, está mal-. Me acomodé presintiendo que esto sería algo bueno.

¿Qué? Amor... ¿qué sucede?

-Jake, terminamos-. Se escuchó un silencio y luego un gruñido desgarrador. El rompimiento de las ropas de un lobo llamado Yeik sonaron en el aire de invierno. Oí como unas patas fuertes se acercaban a mi habitación.- Jake, ¿A dónde...? No lo harías... Espera... ¡No!- Me aparté de la pared en el instante en que la puerta se rompía hacia adentro, dejando ver a un gran lobo rojizo enseñando sus dientes. Incliné la cabeza hacia la izquierda con ademán de hacerme el estúpido, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que pensara y yo no sabía como sabía eso. Se abalanzó sobre mí y Bella gritó histérica pero yo era más rápido y lo esquivé haciéndole llave inglesa, con ese cuerpo era más difícil hacérsela pero no imposible. Empezó a gemir entre más lo presionaba y no lo quería dejar de hacer, me estaba divirtiendo con esto de ser neófito.- ¡Edward para por favor!- Hice lo que me pidió y aventé al lobo contra la pared. Bella corrió a socorrerlo pero luego se alejó.- ¿Cómo sabes lo que eres?- _No lo sé- _Decía la verdad.- Necesitamos hablar con la familia Denali específicamente con Eleazar.

-Eleazar es el que sabe los dones de los vampiros, ¿cierto?- Ella asintió embobada. Okey, yo tampoco tenía respuesta válida ante mis conocimientos sobrenaturales acerca de todas las cosas pero ya que importaba. Me tomo de la mano en estado de shock y al salir de la cueva capté otro olor aparte del de Bella y el mío, el de ¿Tanya? En fin, corrimos hasta la casa de la familia Denali en Alaska en cuestión de cinco minutos agarrados de la mano.

La casa era grande, de cuatro pisos, por afuera tenía un lindo color verde claro y eso en las partes donde había pared pues toda la parte derecha estaba cubierta por un ventanal enorme que dejaba ver todo el bosque de los alrededores. Bella abrió la puerta como si fuera su casa y quedé maravillado. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color aunque con variantes en blanco que le daban un toque luminoso al espacio.

Había sofás negros muy elegantes por doquier y una que otra lámpara colgante de cristal. Los Denali se aproximaron uno a uno. Primero se acercó Tanya que fue a ver quiénes eran los invitados y cuando vio a Bella sonrió.

-Bella...- Le tomó la mano y la miró con cierto brillo en los ojos-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte-. Su mirada se posó en mí y se le abrieron los ojos emocionada, se giró hacia las escaleras en forma de caracol por un segundo y dijo en voz neutra-. Eleazar, Kate, Carmen, Irina, Vasilii, Sasha, vengan a saludar a Bella y a su acompañante-. En menos de cinco segundos bajó Eleazar tomado de la mano con Carmen. Eleazar era un muchacho moreno de tez pálida como todos, sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso y profundo; por otro lado, Carmen también era morena y su piel era un cuarto de tono menos clara que la de su pareja, sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad, sus labios eran finos y dejaban ver una sonrisa gigante. Luego de diez segundos aparecieron Kate, Irina Vasilii y Sasha. Las cuatro tenían el mismo color de ojos; las dos primeras tenían el cabello rubio y ondulado hasta la espalda con retoques dorados; Vasilii tenía el pelo como el carbón y el más liso que había visto en mi vida, sus facciones eran delicadas y sus dientes parecían más filosos que los de los demás. Sasha tenía el pelo color caramelo y era la más baja de todas. Los seis tenían la ropa negra excepto Eleazar, que llevaba una blusa roja y unos jeans descuidados.

-Hola Tanya, él es mi compañero Edward-. Dijo presumiendo Bella para luego rodar los ojos. Esa idea me encantaba, era su compañero, wow. La sonrisa de Tanya desapareció y luego suspiró.- Veníamos a saber si Edward tenía algún poder, Eleazar-. Finalizó dirigiéndose al adulado. Yo le sonreí.

-Él tiene un interesante don-. ¿Tenía un don? Interesante.

-¿Cuál?

-El don de la sabiduría-. Espetó Eleazar cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Dije curiosamente, él me miró esperando. El don de la sabiduría, entonces... ¿significa que puedo saber todo sin necesidad de que me expliquen nada? Eleazar asintió. Vaya, ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso era que sabía todas esas cosas sin que Bella hubiera dicho ni una palabra.

.Es un don muy raro y especial, también muy peligroso. Con práctica, podrás saber cada movimiento futuro de tus enemigos, o también hasta llegar a ver el futuro.

-Wow, no tenía ni idea...- Comenzó a decir Bella pero yo la besé de improvisto.

-Ya me lo olía yo...- Dejé la frase al aire y Bella me fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

-Un momento, dijiste que te llamabas Edward... ¿Edward Cullen?- Susurró Tanya y yo asentí levemente sin entender nada.- Yo te conozco... Tú eres el hermano de Alice, con el que hablé en su cumpleaños diecinueve. ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

-Claro, Tanya. Cómo olvidar que mi hermana nos quiso juntar.

-¿Se conocen?- Interrumpió Bella haciendo una mueca que me hizo reír.- Vale, no te tienes que reír de mi cara-. Negué y le acaricié la cara con una mano.

-Sí, sí. Ella creía que nunca ibas a encontrar a una pareja. Por Dios, casi no te reconozco-. Continuó Tanya como si Bella no nos hubiese interrumpido. Le tomé la mano a Bella pues nos habíamos soltado en el camino y miré a Tanya con curiosidad.

-Piensa que si hubieras sido vampiro antes, te hubiera invitado ella misma a salir.

-Hey, primita, no me leas los pensamientos-. Regañó Tanya.

-¿Hace cuánto eres vampira?- Me dirigí a Tanya y Bella se apegó a mí con posesividad. Eso me gustaba.

-Hace veinte años.

-Ah, y un año después nací yo-. Ella asintió y sonrió.

-Yo llevo 125 años-. Susurró Bella y la miré; le di un beso en la coronilla y ella me miró para besarme suavemente en los labios.- Me transformaron cuando tenía 17.

-Entonces soy mayor que tú, cariño-. Tercí y ella hizo un puchero al estilo Alice. Me sacó la lengua y la volví a besar.

-Lamento interrumpir esta fantástica demostración de amor pero debo preguntar ¿quieren una habitación? No me malinterpreten pero si se van a quedar, les ansío mostrar la habitación de huéspedes-. Dijo Vasilii interrumpiendo nuestro beso con una sonrisa tímida.

-No hay cuidado, ¿dónde está?-. Pregunté en tono cortés. Ella señaló las escaleras e insistió para que la siguiéramos. Subimos hasta el segundo piso y cruzamos a la derecha. Había un cuadro de una mujer pelirroja en el pasillo y supe que era la madre de Tanya; ya me estaba empezando a gustar mi don. Vasilii abrió la puerta del cuarto y dejó ver un gran espacio ocupado por una cama matrimonial, un sofá blanco, un librero y un estéreo; habían muchos CDs en una mesa al lado de la cama. Vasilii se acercó al estéreo y le dio play; inmediatamente sonó una melodía fácil de reconocer: Claire de Lune, mi favorita.

Vasilii sonrió al ver nuestras caras y se despidió con la mano, yo asentí para que se fuera tranquila y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Me acosté en la cama y atraje a Bella encima de mí, ella tropezó y cedió a mi jalón. Los dos reímos de espaldas a la cama y nos miramos durante un largo rato.

-Empiezo a pensar que elegí muy bien-. Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla. La abracé y suspiré en la base de su cuello. Luego la miré al rostro mientras sonaba Estampas, también de Debussy. La besé una vez más dejando que nuestros labios se fundieran en un enorme beso pero hasta ahí llego. Se oyeron unos toques a la puerta y entro Sasha con una mirada asesina.

-Lo lamento-. Dijo sin sentimiento, con voz neutral.- Edward te quería hablar un momento, ¿querrías venir a mi habitación?- Me levanté y cogí a Bella de la mano pero Sasha carraspeó.- Sin ella-. Levantó un dedo en señal de desprecio y yo le deposité un beso corto, articulé un "ya vengo" y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Sasha me condujo hacia el tercer piso con aires de suficiencia y me sonrió maléficamente. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas cuando entramos a la habitación y yo me la quedé mirando. La habitación era recorrida por un ventanal inmenso que cubría casi la mayoría, había un sofá café claro en la parte derecha y un televisor pantalla plana en la izquierda. El cuarto era rosa y la alfombra también era de ese color.

-Linda ha...- Me giré hacia ella y me estampó un beso en los labios. Me aparté en seguida y la miré confuso. ¿Qué...?- ¿Qué hiciste?- Ella rodó los ojos diciendo "obvio" con la mirada.

-Pensé que lo sabías todo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Eres muy guapo ¿sabes?- Lo que me faltaba, otra loca. Se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba a mí y le puse mi brazo de intermedio, corrí hacia la habitación de huéspedes en donde Bella miraba el suelo. Lo sabía.

-Bella... yo no...- Alzó un dedo y supe que se estaba debatiendo consigo misma.

-Calma, ella te besó lo entiendo, tú te apartaste-. S e aproximó hacia mí y me besó.- Eres irresistible, Edward Cullen-. Le lancé una sonrisa torcida y ella se rió.

-Y tú eres muy hermosa para ser de este mundo, Isabella Swan-. Le correspondí el beso y la miré.

-Supongo que ya sabes mí pasado-. Yo negué-. Es una historia muy larga, te la contaré otro día. Por ahora, bajemos, Tanya tiene una noticia.

Bajamos a velocidad de humano y encontramos a todo el mundo reunido allí.

-Edward, ¿cuánto tiempo has vivido como vampiro?- Dijo Tanya y yo entrecerré los ojos.

-Dos días, creo-. Miré a Bella y ella asintió.

-Ya entiendo por qué tienes los ojos rojos, ahora, Sasha no puedes besar así a los invitados-. Se dirigió a la aludida y esta bajó la cabeza, pero luego la alzó y me miró como si mirara a un sol.- Sabes que es de Bella, Sasha-. Sasha fulminó con la mirada a Bella y se fue de la sala.- Edward, ¿algún pronostico de pareja?- Me sorprendí.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?- Seguía sorprendido y Bella me miró, abrió los ojos a la espera imitando a los demás y comprendí.- Vienen los Vulturis pronto y ahí tal vez...

-¿Los Vulturi?- Casi gritó Bella. Yo asentí, bueno, sabía que eran la familia con más poder en la tierra y eran los que más tiempo habían vagado por el mundo, por eso se consideraban los reyes en nuestro mundo.- Ellos te querrán.

-Y yo los rechazaré-. Dije con firmeza. No pensaría unirme a ellos a menos que Bella pensara en unírseles.

-No iré con ellos nunca.

-Entonces, la decisión está tomada-. Finalicé. Nadie se iba a mover de aquí entonces.

-Iré a buscar a Sasha-. Susurró Vasilii y se paró de su sitio. Subió los escalones hacia el cuarto de Sasha y desapareció de nuestra vista.

* * *

**Ea ea! matenme lo sé soy de lo peor pero es que siempre cuando iba a subir se me iba el internet! que internet de mierda ¬¬' perdonen la palabra xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado y blábláblá todas esas cosas que dicen las autoras al final de un capítulo awe!**

**Los quiero los adoro,**

**irán al cielo!**

**gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Lean mis otras historias porfavor se los pidooooooo! haha quieren que publique otra? díganme porfa..! intentaré aprender a hacer una encuesta para ponerla en mi profile se los prometo!**

**les agradezco que si saben que me expliquen xD **

**kiis! shau!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wachadababadabile! Cómo están? Aquí vengo a actualizar con la cara como Bella (roja como un tomate) por no pasarme por aquí desde hace casi un año (o.o) pero en fin, espero me excusen y disfruten la lectura, ya que la andaré actualizando constantemente (ya no tengo preocupaciones por no tener capítulos listos, ya que ya he casi acabado la historia) y eso será un alivio! **

**Besos, K.M.P.**

Capítulo siete

Sasha Denali

-Un momento, dijiste que te llamabas Edward... ¿Edward Cullen?- Susurró Tanya y yo asentí levemente sin entender nada.- Yo te conozco... Tú eres el hermano de Alice, con el que hablé en su cumpleaños diecinueve. ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

-Claro, Tanya. Cómo olvidar que mi hermana nos quiso juntar.

-¿Se conocen?- Interrumpió Bella haciendo una mueca que me hizo reír.- Vale, no te tienes que reír de mi cara-. Negué y le acaricié la cara con una mano.

-Sí, sí. Ella creía que nunca ibas a encontrar a una pareja. Por Dios, casi no te reconozco-. Continuó Tanya como si Bella no nos hubiese interrumpido. Le tomé la mano a Bella pues nos habíamos soltado en el camino y miré a Tanya con curiosidad.

-Piensa que si hubieras sido vampiro antes, te hubiera invitado ella misma a salir.

-Hey, primita, no me leas los pensamientos-. Regañó Tanya.

-¿Hace cuánto eres vampira?- Me dirigí a Tanya y Bella se apegó a mí con posesividad. Eso me gustaba.

-Hace veinte años.

-Ah, y un año después nací yo-. Ella asintió y sonrió.

-Yo llevo 125 años-. Susurró Bella y la miré; le di un beso en la coronilla y ella me miró para besarme suavemente en los labios.- Me transformaron cuando tenía 17.

-Entonces soy mayor que tú, cariño-. Tercí y ella hizo un puchero al estilo Alice. Me sacó la lengua y la volví a besar.

-Lamento interrumpir esta fantástica demostración de amor pero debo preguntar ¿quieren una habitación? No me malinterpreten pero si se van a quedar, les ansío mostrar la habitación de huéspedes-. Dijo Vasilii interrumpiendo nuestro beso con una sonrisa tímida.

-No hay cuidado, ¿dónde está?-. Pregunté en tono cortés. Ella señaló las escaleras e insistió para que la siguiéramos. Subimos hasta el segundo piso y cruzamos a la derecha. Había un cuadro de una mujer pelirroja en el pasillo y supe que era la madre de Tanya; ya me estaba empezando a gustar mi don. Vasilii abrió la puerta del cuarto y dejó ver un gran espacio ocupado por una cama matrimonial, un sofá blanco, un librero y un estéreo; habían muchos CDs en una mesa al lado de la cama. Vasilii se acercó al estéreo y le dio play; inmediatamente sonó una melodía fácil de reconocer: Claire de Lune, mi favorita.

Vasilii sonrió al ver nuestras caras y se despidió con la mano, yo asentí para que se fuera tranquila y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Me acosté en la cama y atraje a Bella encima de mí, ella tropezó y cedió a mi jalón. Los dos reímos de espaldas a la cama y nos miramos durante un largo rato.

-Empiezo a pensar que elegí muy bien-. Sonrió y me besó en la mejilla. La abracé y suspiré en la base de su cuello. Luego la miré al rostro mientras sonaba Estampas, también de Debussy. La besé una vez más dejando que nuestros labios se fundieran en un enorme beso pero hasta ahí llego. Se oyeron unos toques a la puerta y entro Sasha con una mirada asesina.

-Lo lamento-. Dijo sin sentimiento, con voz neutral.- Edward te quería hablar un momento, ¿querrías venir a mi habitación?- Me levanté y cogí a Bella de la mano pero Sasha carraspeó.- Sin ella-. Levantó un dedo en señal de desprecio y yo le deposité un beso corto, articulé un "ya vengo" y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Sasha me condujo hacia el tercer piso con aires de suficiencia y me sonrió maléficamente. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas cuando entramos a la habitación y yo me la quedé mirando. La habitación era recorrida por un ventanal inmenso que cubría casi la mayoría, había un sofá café claro en la parte derecha y un televisor pantalla plana en la izquierda. El cuarto era rosa y la alfombra también era de ese color.

-Linda ha...- Me giré hacia ella y me estampó un beso en los labios. Me aparté en seguida y la miré confuso. ¿Qué...?- ¿Qué hiciste?- Ella rodó los ojos diciendo "obvio" con la mirada.

-Pensé que lo sabías todo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Eres muy guapo ¿sabes?- Lo que me faltaba, otra loca. Se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba a mí y le puse mi brazo de intermedio, corrí hacia la habitación de huéspedes en donde Bella miraba el suelo. Lo sabía.

-Bella... yo no...- Alzó un dedo y supe que se estaba debatiendo consigo misma.

-Calma, ella te besó lo entiendo, tú te apartaste-. S e aproximó hacia mí y me besó.- Eres irresistible, Edward Cullen-. Le lancé una sonrisa torcida y ella se rió.

-Y tú eres muy hermosa para ser de este mundo, Isabella Swan-. Le correspondí el beso y la miré.

-Supongo que ya sabes mí pasado-. Yo negué-. Es una historia muy larga, te la contaré otro día. Por ahora, bajemos, Tanya tiene una noticia.

Bajamos a velocidad de humano y encontramos a todo el mundo reunido allí.

-Edward, ¿cuánto tiempo has vivido como vampiro?- Dijo Tanya y yo entrecerré los ojos.

-Dos días, creo-. Miré a Bella y ella asintió.

-Ya entiendo por qué tienes los ojos rojos, ahora, Sasha no puedes besar así a los invitados-. Se dirigió a la aludida y esta bajó la cabeza, pero luego la alzó y me miró como si mirara a un sol.- Sabes que es de Bella, Sasha-. Sasha fulminó con la mirada a Bella y se fue de la sala.- Edward, ¿algún pronostico de pareja?- Me sorprendí.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?- Seguía sorprendido y Bella me miró, abrió los ojos a la espera imitando a los demás y comprendí.- Vienen los Vulturis pronto y ahí tal vez...

-¿Los Vulturi?- Casi gritó Bella. Yo asentí, bueno, sabía que eran la familia con más poder en la tierra y eran los que más tiempo habían vagado por el mundo, por eso se consideraban los reyes en nuestro mundo.- Ellos te querrán.

-Y yo los rechazaré-. Dije con firmeza. No pensaría unirme a ellos a menos que Bella pensara en unírseles.

-No iré con ellos nunca.

-Entonces, la decisión está tomada-. Finalicé. Nadie se iba a mover de aquí entonces.

-Iré a buscar a Sasha-. Susurró Vasilii y se paró de su sitio. Subió los escalones hacia el cuarto de Sasha y desapareció de nuestra vista.

* * *

**Wapapa, inmediatamente actualizo el otro, esperen tantito. **

**A leer leer leer! **

**Besos, K.M.P.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No me odien por este capítulo, en serio, Edward es lo más codiciado para mí y creo que en esta historia se evidencia a leguas -blush- no puedo evitarlo -blush- . Leer para creer!**

**_"Ya no sé en qué pensar, ya no sé lo que es bueno para mí; no sé como decidiré."_  
**

* * *

Capítulo ocho

Una nueva adquisición Vulturi

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Bella y yo seguíamos tumbados en la cama desde la noticia de los Vulturi, Bella probablemente estaba pensando en una buena excusa para haberme convertido; tal vez por mi don o algo. Le sonreí a Bella que estaba a mi lado infundiéndole coraje y la rodeé con mis brazos, ella se acurrucó en ellos y cerró los ojos. No iba a dormirse así que le acaricié la espalda numerosas veces hasta las 7 de la mañana, cuando escuchamos el grito de Tanya. Ambos alzamos la vista al mismo tiempo y corrimos hacia la procedencia del grito. Era Tanya que se había asustado al ver a un lobo de pelaje rojizo, Jacob. Un día más, dos problemas que manejar. Bella suspiró y bajó las escaleras como un suspiro. Negó con la cabeza decepcionada y agarró al lobo por el lomo con aparente delicadeza.

-Jake, vete, no es un buen momento, te lo digo de veras-. El lobo negó y le lamió todo el rostro con su enorme lengua. Le di una buena bofetada mientras Bella se quitaba con una expresión de asco en el rostro. Una mirada asesina recorrió los ojos del lobo, y sin saber qué hacer, desapareció en el bosque para complacer a mi novia.- ¡Qué asco! Jamás había hecho eso-. Gemía Bella una y otra vez. Yo le acaricié el cabello intentando tranquilizarla, pues en unos diez minutos venían los Vulturi.- ¿Diez? ¿Sólo diez? ¿Tan pronto?- Me miró asustada y yo asentí.

Vasilii entró al cuarto con una vestimenta púrpura y unas botas negras. Nos sonrió y vi que llevaba a Sasha de la oreja, le sonreí de vuelta y miré el bosque. No sé cuándo llegaron los demás pero cuando llegaron los de las capas oscuras estaban todos.

Jane, presentí que la conocía, fue la primera en quitarse la capa, seguida por su hermano, Félix y Demetri. Jane sonrió y abrió sus ojos de niña color rojo sangre; miró a su hermano Alec y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. No sabía exactamente porqué sabía sus nombres, pero parecían más un recuerdo perdido que una gracia de mi poder.

-Veo que alguien trae un acompañante-. Me miró y sentí un dolor intenso, pero no me tiré al piso, solo lo resistí con la boca cerrada. El dolor me consumía entero aunque intentara canalizarlo a una sola parte, me impedía pensar. A decir verdad, recordar. Definitivamente, esos ojos infantiles eran imposibles de olvidar, pero...

-Jane, ¿quieres? Párale por favor.- Jane miró a Bella y asintió, pronto dejé de sentir el dolor. Detrás de Jane apareció otro muchacho; alto, cabello negro, ojos negros, labios rojos y mandíbula cuadrada, tenía el escudo Vulturi grabado en su túnica gris claro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Jane.

-Edward Cullen, señorita Jane- Respondí a modo cortés.

-Veo que sabes ya mi nombre, Edward, ¿cuál es tu poder?

-Lo sé todo-. Jane abrió los ojos consternada y luego sonrió abiertamente, pagada de sí misma.

-Asombroso, te presento a Darius-. Señaló al que posteriormente describí.- Aunque ya lo debías saber-. Sonrió divertida.- No está en mi poder ofrecerte esto pero, ¿quieres unírtenos? Tu poder hará un gran bien a los Vulturis, y Aro me ha enviado a que recoja un par de cosas por estos lares, necesitamos más equipo-. Alzó su mandíbula y se acercó a mí hasta el punto en que su aliento me rozaba; era muy persuasiva y su ofrenda era muy prometedora pero ya yo tenía mi vida escogida. Apreté la mano de Bella suavemente y la miré, ignorando a Jane.

-Debo decir que no-. Miré a Jane y su sonrisa se desvaneció, volvió a la fila y miró a Alec, este también me sonaba familiar, pero si fuese así ellos me lo hubieran dicho, ¿no? Éste hizo un gesto de indiferencia y posó sus labios en los de ella suavemente; un término más apropiado sería rozó. Jane no se apartó si no que asintió, me miró y luego miró a Sasha.

-Tú, ¿si quieres?- Dijo Jane con indiferencia-. ¿Tienes algún poder?- Sasha asintió emocionada. Giré mi cabeza y vi cómo Tanya miraba con horror a la aludida, no se lo esperaba, pero se quedó quieta como si nada. Vasilii era la viva encarnación del dolor, su cabeza se sacudía indignada y sus manos se crispaban; miró al suelo y supe que esto era más difícil para ella que para cualquier otro.

-Soy muy persuasiva-. Miró a Jane y su sonrisa volvió.- Acepto unirme a ustedes. Se colocó detrás de Jane y miró a Darius con malicia. Darius la miró sin interés pero luego ella sonrió y la expresión de él cambió a una enamorada. Se besaron y Jane rió-. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera dije palabra, se me da más fácil con las personas susceptibles.

-Lo que necesitamos. Bueno, clan Denali, nos marchamos. Edward, Bella que tengan una feliz tarde, y la propuesta queda abierta para ustedes dos en caso de que reconsideren-. Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon en fila con Sasha entre ellos. Vasilii abrió los ojos y empezó a sollozar.

-No, no, ¿por qué se fue Carmen?- Vasilii miró a la aludida y ésta la abrazó muda por lo que acababa de pasar.

Sasha Denali había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba Sasha Vulturi, y todo en cuestión de minutos.

Pasaron semanas desde que Sasha nos abandonó y Bella y yo habíamos pasado a ser de la familia Denali. Los Vulturis no habían vuelto a presentarse por aquí y eso era un gran alivio para todos, puesto que dignificaba una convivencia más o menos agradable. El vacío de la pérdida, sin embargo, permanecía, y no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. Pero un día a Vasilii se le ocurrió una idea que todos temíamos que se le fuera a ocurrir.

-Visitemos a Sasha-. Susurró. Estábamos todos en la sala, Bella estaba tocando una dulce melodía y la interrumpió abruptamente al oír esas palabras. Tanya estaba ayudando a Carmen a remodelar la cocina y se oyó un ruido de un cristal al romperse. Eleazar estaba ayudándome a usar mi don más a fondo y su lección quedó en continuará, por ahora todos observábamos a Vasilii con detenimiento. Nos pusimos alrededor de ella negando con la cabeza pero ella cerró los ojos y alzó las dos manos.- Vale, iré yo sola-. La conmoción nos recorrió ante la posibilidad de su menudo cuerpo gritándole a los Vulturis por la liberación de su amiga, más bien por su cambio de decisión.

-Yo te acompaño-. Dijo Bella reaccionando al instante. Ella era de aquellas personas que se preocupaban y que protegían al ser querido, y no se quedaría atrás en esta situación tan desafortunada.

-Si Bella se va, yo igual-. Respondí inmediatamente. Los tres restantes se nos quedaron viendo como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma y luego asintieron sin otra opción.

-Cuídense-. Espetó Carmen y su tono de voz expresaba la preocupación de una madre, claramente no pensaba dejar el nido al igual que los otros. Vasilii, Bella y yo asentimos y empezamos nuestro recorrido a Volterra.

El viaje duró poco menos de dos días sin descanso entre bosque, mar y tierra. Vasilli no hablaba, debía estar consumiéndose por dentro, yo sabía que no era estúpida y debía ya saber el veredicto de sus intenciones para con los Vulturis. Adivinaba que era un sencillo "no" a la petición de que regresara. Parecía obvio, pero ni Bella ni yo dijimos nada al respecto hasta que al fin llegamos a la ciudad amurallada que venía desde antes del Romanticismo. Nos adentramos al castillo sin preámbulos ni presentaciones ostentosas que mataban el tiempo, y Gianna, la recepcionista humana, nos saludó.

-¡Bon Giorno!- (N.A/ Buenos Días) Saludó y nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza. Nos encontramos con Jane en el camino y ella nos sonrió. Jane se aproximó a mí y me depositó un beso en la mejilla. Bella ignoró el acto vehementemente, aunque su mandíbula se endureció imperceptiblemente.

-Síganme-. Se giró y abrió una gran puerta ornamentada. La habitación era grande y su estilo era Renacentista, al fondo se encontraban tres tronos con Aro, Cayo y Marco. Al lado derecho se encontraban Alec, Sasha y Darius. Jane caminó hacia su hermano y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Si esto era un hábito, ya me había hartado y espantando. Vasilii corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia Sasha pero ésta le pegó una cachetada limpia en el rostro. Vasilii sollozó y volvió a nuestro lado.- Aro, aquí está mitad del clan Denali; Vasilii, Edward y Bella-. Al nombrar mi nombre me miró y sonrió.

-Dime Jane, ¿por qué no puedo leer tu mente?- Espetó Bella. Jane le sonrió.

-Darius es un escudo, naturalmente, chiquilla ignorante e idiota-. Señaló Sasha y le dio un beso en los labios. Eran pareja. Asentí lentamente y miré a Bella. Ella había cerrado los ojos conteniendo la paciencia y luego los abrió con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-Edward, al fin te decidiste por unírtenos-. Gritó Aro extasiado. Sus manos parecían saltar de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba y daba piruetas. Con un escalofrío, comprendí cómo se debía ver Alice a los ojos de los demás.- Maravilloso.

-No Aro, vinimos a ver a Sasha pero parece que está perfectamente-. Corté enseguida y Vasilii se encogía en su sitio. La sonrisa de Aro sonrisa desapareció y se volvió a sentar en su trono con los ánimos más calmados, permaneciendo en silencio.

-Edward, quiero hablar contigo en mi despacho-. Dijo Jane. Aro como acto seguido, abrió su boca para dar disculpas, pero lo ignoramos.

-Un momento-. Miré a Bella y ella asintió; me depositó con cuidado un beso y yo se lo devolví abrazándola. Seguí a Jane por el largo pasillo hasta que entramos a una cálida oficina de tonalidades marrones y verdes. Me senté innecesariamente en el sillón café y Jane se sentó encima de su escritorio. - ¿Qué quieres, Jane?

-Todo-. La miré confundido y se acercó a mí.- No seas estúpido, tú ya sabes lo que quiero. Desde que te conocí hace tiempo me atrajiste, mucho más que... En fin, gracias a Dios me convirtieron-. Mi rostro se deformó por la confusión. ¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando ella? Estaba claro que ya la conocía, pero ¿de dónde?

* * *

**Wow, me demoré un poco para subir esto, pero lo estaba editando. No sé cómo escribía hace rato (debo admitirlo), y me pareció pobre la escritura así que la arreglé y la hice un poco (bastante poco ya que no quería alterar los otros capítulos que había escrito con anterioridad con respecto a esta historia) más larga. Cuando deseen más, dejen reviews y así editaré los que ya tengo escritos. **

**Por ahora, me retiro a ver si actualizo otra historia. **

**Cold kisses, K.M.P.**


End file.
